


Cafe escapades

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment he's drinking coffee, the next, he has her pinned against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe escapades

Neither one of them knew how it happened. One moment, she was closing up shop while he drained the remnants of his coffee, and the next he had her pressed against the wall. His lips were voracious, ravaging her neck as she threaded her long, thin fingers in his strange hair.

“Kan - Mmph.” Touka caught her slip up and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Luckily, he didn’t hear her and continued his assault on her pale skin, which was almost luminescent in contrast of the dark cafe. Haise unbuttoned the top of her shirt, exposing her bunny-patterned bra. She made a small noise, and Haise looked up. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was gentle.

“I’ve never done this before,” She admitted, ignoring his scrutinizing gaze. 

He took one of her hands in his and laced their fingers together, using his other hand to STROKE her cheek.

“Do you want to stop?” 

She bit her lip and shook her head before pulling him in for another kiss. She grew bolder and thrust her tongue into his mouth. It was clear she lacked experience, but neither one of them cared. Haise grabbed her ass and picked her up, throwing her legs around his waist without breaking their kiss. He sat her down on a counter and pressed himself into her, grinding their hips together. She whimpered, the sound sweet and light like the tinkling of a bell. She was so painfully real and beautiful, it nearly broke him. He felt something wet in the corner of his eyes, and instead of dwelling on it, he sunk down, taking her left foot in his hand and pressing kisses up her thigh. He’d never been more grateful for skirts in his life. 

He looked up to see her eyes screwed shut and her hair falling messily around her face. He sunk his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and tugged. She lifted her hips so that the fabric could slide down her legs. Her underwear were light blue and soaked. Without a single warning, Haise began rubbing her through the fabric, pressing it against her and moving his fingers in circles. The sounds she was making would be burned into his mind forever, and he doubted he’d be able to drink another cup of coffee without getting a hard on. He moved the fabric aside, his fingers coming into direct contact with her heated flesh.   
“I’m going to make you feel good,” He promised, sliding his middle finger into her. 

“Hai-Haise!” She moaned, her chest heaving with the force of her pants.

He worked his finger in and out of her, and when she was really worked up, he pressed his mouth to her clit and sucked. He could practically see her CONVULSE . Her knees knocked against the sides of his head, and he winced, but took that as a sign to work harder. He pulled his finger out only to sink two more in. Touka’s hips pushed forward, not entirely of their own accord. Haise would have smirked, but given his current position, he was slightly indisposed. He removed his fingers and instead thrust his tongue inside of her, using his index finger to rub mercilessly at her swollen clit. 

“Oh my - Fuck - Don’t - Don’t stop!”

The moans were spilling out of her lips and with one long stroke later, she was a convulsing mess. Haise’s grip on her thighs tightened. Watching her come was magnificent; one of the best things he’d ever experienced in his life. Her expression was enough to make him moan, which sent even more tremors through her over-sensitive body. 

“I think - I think you just came.” He said slowly.

“Always like you to state the obvious.” She managed through heavy breaths, still able to spare him an eye roll.

“Always like me?”

“Nevermind.” She said quickly, a look of panic filling her eyes. “I think - I think I’d like to return the favor.”

They spent the rest of the night like that, ending up wrapped in each other’s arms and whispering their affections to one another. Touka STROKED his face as he fell asleep, and before Haise drifted off, he heard her whisper a foreign name.

“Kaneki…”


End file.
